Eres Mia
by sexsesshomaru
Summary: Una pequeña historia de mi pareja favorita de Power Rangers SPD. Espero que a alguien le guste soy mala con los Summary así que solo diré, entren y averigüen si les gusta. ;3
1. Reencuentro Capítulo 1

Disclaimer: Esta historia es de mi imaginación con los personajes de Power Rangers SPD. Ninguno es mío si no de Disney. Gracias por leerla alguien por allí :3

CAPITULO 1

REENCUENTRO

No había dejado de mirarla desde hacía un rato.

Se preguntaba ¿en qué momento había cambiado tanto? Bueno 6 años no pasaban en balde y la que alguna vez fue una niña rica y mimada ahora era una hermosa mujer a quien él no podía dejar de mirar.

Su rubio cabello antes recogido en pequeñas trenzas ahora se había convertido en largos bucles dorados que caían delicadamente sobre sus hombros, cubriendo su espalda y llegando hasta su estrecha cintura y un poco más abajo.

¡BASTA!

El muchacho susurro para sí. Y bajo la mirada para ocultar el rojo que le cubría las mejillas al imaginar tocando ese hermoso y pequeño trasero.

Sydney debió sentir la pesada mirada de Sky, pues se giró a verlo. Sonriéndole lo saludo desde lejos con un simple movimiento de su cabeza. No podía hacer mucho más ya que estaba conversando con Kat y el comandante Crugger.

\- 0 -

Días después

No la había vuelto a ver desde que había vuelto a la base, pensé que quizás había regresado a ver a su familia me sentía un poco decepcionado de que ni siquiera me hubiese saludado y por primera vez había dejado de pensar en sus aburridos entrenamientos para centrar su pensamiento en la bella mujer que había dejado de ver hacia 6 largos años, se comunicaba con ella pero pocas veces, siempre que lograba hablar con ella no era más de 5 minutos y ella era siempre la que hablaba, preguntándole por su vida y cómo iban los entrenamientos en SPD. Él era demasiado reservado cuando se trataba de su vida, así que no le daba muchas largas a sus conversaciones, pero ahora lo que más deseaba era hablar con ella, sin embargo debería esperar ya que ese día le tocaba patrullar con Bridge.

Al llegar al centro de mando se encontró con la grata sorpresa que su patrullaje lo haría con ella con Syd ''Su Syd'' valla desde cuando era ''su Syd'' desde siempre pensó y sonrió para sí.

\- Hola Sky, como estas – pregunto alegremente

\- Bien y tu como has estado

\- Bien, no tengo quejas - respondió

Se fueron en sus respectivas motos y ya en el parque siguieron su conversación.

\- ¿Lograste pasar tus estudios eso debe ser importante? ¿o no?

\- Bueno si logre terminarlos y es por eso que ahora estoy aquí, mis padres deseaban que continuara trabajando en su empresa, decían que se me daba muy bien los negocios y más lo que era el área de marketing, pero en realidad...

\- Perdón...

\- ¿Qué?...

\- Disculpa por lo que te voy a preguntar pero porque regresaste, porque volviste a SPD.

\- Bueno yo... - su mirada se tornó triste

\- No me malinterpretes lo que quiero decir es que, por lo que me cuentas tus padres deseaban que te quedaras con ellos. Que preferían tenerte trabajando en la empresa que aquí en SPD.

\- Bueno si en cierta forma mis padres se acostumbraron a verme todos los días en la empresa y a mi madre le gustaba cocinar para mí, pero extrañaba estar aquí en SPD; ''te extrañaba a ti'' esto último lo dijo en su mente.

\- Así que es por eso que volviste

\- Si – respondió ella mirándolo alegremente, esperaba que se diera cuenta que no solo por eso había regresado si no también por él.

\- Bien ya acabamos aquí, regresemos

\- Si por supuesto.

\- Comandante todo en orden sector 4 y 5

\- Bien cadetes regresen a la base.

\- Si señor

Y volvieron a la base.

\- o -

Que día había tenido, no sabía cómo pudo mantener las manos quietas estando tan cerca de ella, cuanto había deseado haber tocado su rostro, haber besado sus labios, haberla hecho suya en ese parque pero no, no podía perder la cabeza así de esa forma, no quería asustarla.

Aunque el verdadero desafío fue en la tarde, cuando regresaron del patrullaje vio como se le acercaron varios novatos y se la llevaron lejos de él alegando que era la hora de entrenar, se puso furioso pero igual los siguio, hasta la sala de entrenamientos ella sonreía en todo momento y se veía feliz de ver que estaban tan entusiasmados en entrenar con ella.

La vio entrar al vestidor y luego salir con su uniforme de entrenamiento, de verdad que iba a ser una tortura verla, la vio luchar contra tres jóvenes novatos y vencerlos rápidamente, aunque se dio cuenta que solo lo hacían por estar cerca de ella. Así que se fue de allí furioso. Nadie podía sospechar que se sentía furioso así que se fue hacia su cuarto. Necesitaba tomar una ducha fría urgente, para ver si así lograba olvidarse de ella, siquiera por esa noche.

Pero aun así no lograba sacarla de su mente. Que larga iba a ser esa noche, lo bueno era que mañana seria su día libre así que se mataría de entrenamiento así tal vez lograría dormir sin soñar con ella, y con esos pensamientos se durmió en un sueño intranquilo.

\- o -

Unos golpes en la puerta lo sacaron de su reconfortante sueño.

\- Si, si ya voy – y abre la puerta y allí estaba ella la dueña de sus sueños.

\- Sky, despierta necesito pedirte un favor...

\- Si dime que pasa en que puedo ayudarte

\- Me acompañarías a entrenar

\- Que, tan temprano

\- Si tengo que entrenar ahora ya que tengo la tarde libre, vamos me ayudaras.

\- Si, si espera un momento déjame cambiarme ya bajo.

\- Ok te espero en la sala de simulaciones dentro de 15 minutos.

\- Si ya voy.

No podía creerlo tenía la peor de las suertes quería empezar la mañana entrenando pero no con ella. Llegue al cuarto de simulaciones y allí estaba ella esperándome, al verme sonrió.

\- Bien llegaste, pensé que no vendrías

\- Querías entrenar no...

\- Pues si

\- Bien empecemos, te advierto que no soy como los novatos de ayer...

\- Jajaja lo sé, eres más peligroso

\- Si – y la vi sonreír de nuevo que tramaba.

Se paró enfrente de mí, era tan pequeña que apenas me llegaba a la altura de mi barbilla, ella alzo su rostro y me miro con sus hermosos ojos azules y volvió a sonreírme.

\- No seas muy duro conmigo – dijo antes de alejarse de mí.

Y mejor que lo hizo ya que me estaba empezando a marear con su exquisito aroma, flores silvestres.

\- Claro solo lo normal – le respondí antes de ponerme en guardia.

Empezamos el entrenamiento, fue muy intenso ella ya no era la niña frágil de hace 6 años ahora era mucho más fuerte pero ''como'' si se había ido a estudiar ¿o no? pero parecía que hubiese entrenado durante todos esos años.

\- Te preguntaras como es que aún no he olvidado lo que aprendí

\- Como haces eso...

\- Que cosa

\- Saber lo que estoy pensando

\- A eso, bueno es que tu rostro reflejaba sorpresa.

\- Haya, bueno si me lo estaba preguntando

\- Bueno como te dije extrañaba SPD así que me metí en varios cursos y aprendí de todo, así que ahora solo lo aplico al entrenamiento de SPD.

\- Así que es eso, bien me alegro ahora continuemos.

Se nos pasó media mañana allí, nunca me había divertido tanto en un entrenamiento, así que decidimos hacerlo cada vez que pudiéramos. Nos fuimos a cambiar ya que ella iba a salir a ver a sus padres y yo iba a desayunar algo antes de volver a entrenar de nuevo.

_o_

Caminaba por los pasillos de SPD, sin poderme sacar de la cabeza a esa mujer le había demostrado que se había vuelto muy fuerte, le había dado unos buenos problemas para poder vencerla pero al fin lo había logrado, logro tenerla bajo el dominarla, y se había descuidado y ella aprovecho para tumbarlo y quedar sobre él.

\- Oye...

\- No tenías por qué descuidarte

\- Eso fue trampa yo ya había ganado

\- jajajaja

Ella solo sonrió y se levanto

Lo que sintió al tenerla de esa forma fue algo sorpresivo no pensó que su cuerpo reaccionaria así, si ella no lo hubiese derribado él la hubiese besado en ese momento. Necesitaba tomar aire urgente.

Al bajar a la planta baja, la vio, hay estaba ella la mujer que le estaba robando el pensamiento, pero algo no le gusto, vio como uno de los jóvenes novatos se acercaba a ella sonriéndole.

Vio como conversaba con ella animadamente y ella le sonreía con esa sonrisa suya, vio como le tomaba la mano y se la besaba en un gesto de galantería y como ella se sonrojaba. Estuvo a punto de salir corriendo y golpearlo por tocar a lo que era suyo, pero no podía no podía hacer eso. Noto que un auto se paraba en frente y vio a su padre salir de él. Ella se despidió del joven y se fue.

En todo el día estuvo de un humor que ni el mismo se aguantaba, estaba empezando a perder la razón, desde que Sydney había regresado no había vuelto a tener paz, debía hacer algo y pronto pero que, que debía hacer. Necesitaba pensar con claridad así que empezó a caminar hacia la sala de esparcimiento allí debían estar los demás, tal vez jugar un rato luzball no le haría daño, pero lo que no se imagino fue que allí estaba ella, al parecer no se había quedado en su casa.

\- Hola Sky – dice un alegre Bridge

\- Hola chicos – respondo y me siento junto a ellos.

Veo que levanta la mirada y me regala una de sus hermosas sonrisas.

\- Vas a jugar Luzballs con nosotros – me pregunta Zeta

\- Si claro ...

\- Ohhh, tu...- dice un sorprendido Jack

\- Jajajaja, es tan malo así – dice Syd

\- Vamos pues dejen de hablar tantas tonterías y empecemos.

\- Si claro vamos – dice Bridge

\- Vienes Syd – pregunta Zeta

\- No tranquila yo me quedare observándolos jugar.

\- Bien comencemos – dice Jack

Nos vio jugar, y no se movió de su lugar, aplaudió a cada tanto, me sentía bien la tenía allí cerca donde podía verla y sabía que nadie estaba a su alrededor, pero esa felicidad me duro muy poco, ya que el mismo chico de la mañana volvió a acercarse a ella, lo vi sentarse a lado suyo y dejo de verme a mí para centrar su atención en ese. La rabia empezó a nublar mi razón y perdí contra Jack.

\- wau una buena batalla, he Sky

\- Si muy buena

\- Hey no te sientas mal solo es un juego

\- Tranquilo se perder – y le sonreí

Vi cómo se levantaba de su asiento y se acercaba a mí. Observe que habían empezado a jugar nuevamente y como el novato miraba a Syd acercarse a mí.

\- Jugaste muy bien – me dice con su hermosa voz

\- Perdí – le dije de manera fría

\- Es solo un juego – me dijo

Ya no pude soportar más, veía como él no le quitaba los ojos de encima quería en ese momento golpearlo hasta que dejara de mirarla, pero no debía eso era una falta contra las reglas así que hice lo mejor que se me ocurrió. La tome de la mano sin decir nada, llevándomela de allí, vi cómo se levantaba del asiento ya que Syd había hecho un gesto de sorpresa, pero no se movió del lugar ya que sabía quién era yo. Mientras salía de la habitación lo vi que volvió a sentarse en su sitio los otros muy entretenidos no se dieron cuenta que salía de la habitación con Syd tomada de la mano.

\- Sky que pasa suéltame, me estas lastimando.

Seguí sin prestarle atención hasta los pasillos de los estacionamientos a esa hora no había nadie.

\- Basta Sky que te pasa.

Me gire, solté su mano; lo que pasó enseguida fue tan rápido, la acorrale violentamente contra la pared, mirándola furioso.

\- Hay – fue lo que salió de los labios de la mujer antes de mirarlo. Había, había algo diferente en él... algo que en ese momento la atemorizo.

\- Tu eres mía ¿entiendes?, solo mía – le grite

Ella abrió los ojos, esos hermosos ojos azules los abrió de la sorpresa y antes de que pudiera decir algo, la bese con fuerza.

Ella mantuvo los ojos abiertos, no podía ser, siempre había soñado con esto con que él la besara, él hombre del cual estaba enamorada la besara con ternura, pero no así no de esta forma. Sintió como agarraba sus brazos con mucha más fuerza y como besaba sus labios con desesperación. Lo único que atino a hacer fue a volver a quejarse.

\- Mmmm hay, basta por favor basta.

Al escucharla y sentir como volteaba su rostro para que él no siguiera besándola, rechazándolo se sintió morir era acaso que ella no lo quería, vio como una línea de lágrimas salían de manera silenciosa de sus ojos. Tomo su barbilla para girarle el rostro y que lo viera, vio que lo miraba asustada.

\- Porque, porque Sky... - me pregunto

No pude responderle, estaba perdido en su mirada

\- No, no vuelvas a hacer eso – dijo de manera entrecortada aguantando un sollozo.

Se dio la vuelta estaba dispuesta a irse, pero la tome del brazo y abrace su cintura.

Pegado a ella desde atrás recargue la barbilla en su hombro.

\- Lo siento – dije en un susurro y hundí mi rostro en su cuello y le di pequeños besos allí.

Eso fue suficiente para ella, note como su cuerpo se relajó y acepto mis caricias.

\- Es que no puedo más, no soporto que hables con otros hombres, que les sonrías... no lo hagas, me pone celoso.

Ella se giró poco a poco hasta quedar frente a frente, descubriendo algo nuevo en esos ojos azules, algo que solo era para ella.

\- Los demás son nada, no hay nadie más para mí... que tú.

Él se sintió feliz en verdad ella correspondía a sus sentimiento, su voz era suave y dulce y vio lo que notaba cuando ella aún era una niña, ese brillo en sus ojos que solo se lo dedicaba a él. No dijeron más nada ya no era necesario. Sky volvió a tomar los labios de la joven, formando un nuevo beso, no muy diferente al anterior pero un poco más sutil, por un tiempo ya que él, posesivo volvió a forzar los labios de Syd y así volver a dominarla. Y ella con un suspiro que salió de sus labios volvió a aceptar.

Continuara….

Es una historia corta espero que les guste a los amantes de Power Rangers.

Gracias por leerla, Review porfa así alimentan a esta humilde escritora.

Saludos desde Panamá


	2. MIA Capítulo 2

Disclaimer: Esta historia es de mi imaginación con los personajes de Power Rangers SPD. Ninguno es mío si no de Disney. Gracias por leerla alguien por allí :3

CAPITULO 2

MIA

Un paseo discreto por la ciudad; que nadie conocido los viese juntos, nadie sabía de su relación, no tenían porque saber algo tan íntimo y privado, además Sky es así tan frio y distante siempre siguiendo las reglas.

No aparentaban ser novios, además su relación seguía siendo la misma de antes una excelente amistad. Pero a solas, el fuego y la pasión parecían estallar. Sky la acorralaba con fuerza, tomaba sus labios con tremenda pasión, buscando el roce de su tímida lengua, sin llegar a más.

Sus grandes manos la acariciaban y la retenían con posesiva violencia; el fuego en sus ojos azules, ardían.

Syd solo suspiraba sutilmente, permitiéndole todo; sumisa, se entregaba en cada beso.

Habían tratado de conocerse mucho más aunque ella ya sabía mucho de él, él no de ella así que se dedicaban a caminar en la ciudad o a estar sentados a la orilla del mar.

Como en esta ocasión no era la excepción tenían todo el fin de semana libre así que habían decidido quedarse en el apartamento de él que estaba cerca del mar como tantas veces.

Se habían sentado al frente de este, él recostado a una enorme palmera que les daba una favorable sombra mientras ella estaba recostada en su pecho, él se dedicaba a escucharla con paciencia mientras la estrechaba entre sus fuertes brazos.

\- Debemos decirles, ya mis padres saben y tu madre, pero los demás... – escucho decirle.

\- Mmmm...

\- Sky...me estas escuchando...

\- Si – fue su respuesta pero no quería contestar más nada – acerca de la pregunta que le había echo momentos antes.

\- Que dices, le decimos a los demás que somos novios y que nos vamos a casar pronto – volvió a preguntar.

Él estaba tan concentrado en las sensaciones que ella le hacía sentir que había vuelto a perderse en sus pensamientos.

\- Sky...

\- Si dime...

\- No te cansas de escucharme hablar - pregunta sin mirarlo

\- No, para nada – responde con sinceridad mientras deposita un beso en su hombro.

Ella se vira quedando frente a frente y lo mira inquisitoriamente.

\- No me crees – le dice con una sonrisa en sus labios

Ella mueve su cabeza de manera negativa.

El la toma con fuerza de su cintura y la besa de esa manera que solo él podía besarla y con un rápido movimiento la coloco debajo de él sin siquiera dejar de besarla.

\- Mmmm, Sky – dice ella separándose de él tratando de buscar aire.

Él la mira con una ceja alzada mientras que nota el tono rojo que está en sus mejillas.

\- Quieres dejarme sin aire – pregunta ella sin abrir los ojos

Él sonríe y vuelve a contraatacar esta vez su cuello es el que paga el precio de su osadía de no permitir dejarse besar.

Ella al sentir sus labios en su cuello se estremece de pies a cabeza y no de frio precisamente. Él lo nota y sigue; continúa con su labor de brindarle pequeños besos en todo su hermoso cuello y sacar esos deliciosos gemidos que le encantaba escuchar de su novia, su prometida, su futura esposa, su mujer. En ese momento en que pensó eso se dio cuenta de algo. Aun no se lo había dicho, habían estado saliendo por casi tres meses y no se lo había dicho.

\- Que te pasa, porque te detienes Sky...

Él la miraba de una manera extraña

\- Sky – dice en un susurro tocando su rostro con su mano

Él toma su mano que coloco en su rostro y le da un beso en la palma.

\- Estas bien...- vuelve a preguntar

\- Si solo que acabo de recordar algo

Se levanta y le da la mano para levantarla igual, ella la toma y le sonríe.

\- En que pensabas...- vuelve a preguntar

\- En ti – responde de manera seca y la jala hacia si volviendo a besarla con fuerza.

\- Mmmm, ahahah S... SKY ...

\- Te amo – dijo al fin - Y si podemos decirlo, cuando tu quieras.

Ella abrió los ojos de la sorpresa y cuando se recuperó de su asombro sonrió y volvió a besarlo.

Ella se lo había dicho tantas veces y él siempre le respondía con besos y sonrisas, ella sabía que él no era de muchas palabras más era de acción y era por eso que no le había exigido que se lo dijera ya que era mejor que naciera espontáneamente de él, como en este momento.

Y sobre aceptar decir sobre su compromiso, la lleno mas de alegría.

-o-

Ese día era su día libre, no tenían que regresar a la base y podían quedarse juntos como tantas noches.

Las pocas palabras compartidas en la intimidad de una habitación, para ella eran suficientes, escucharlo decir que era hermosa y que no la dejaría separarse de su lado.

Desde que le había dicho esa palabra a orillas del mar se sintió dichosa feliz, así que era en eso en lo que estaba pensando. Ahora estaba dispuesta a darle todo de sí.

Esto se había vuelto casi un ritual en su relación. Y sin embargo no habían llegado tan lejos... hasta ahora hasta esta noche; esta noche iba a ser diferente.

Tranquilos en la oscura y desordenada habitación del muchacho en su pequeño apartamento, parecía esconderse del mundo y de hecho, así era...

Apenas pusieron un pie en ese apartamento que había sido testigo de su relación, Sky no tardo en volver a reclamar los labios de la joven, atrapándola entre sus brazos para llenarla de besos y susurrarle cuanto la amaba.

No supieron cuando fue que las ropas comenzaron a estorbar y se deshicieron de unas cuantas. Le quito con suma delicadeza la blusa rosa que traía desabrochando con manos temblorosas cada botón de la camisa hasta lograr quitársela. Ella no se había quedado atrás mientras que él lo hacia ella había colocado sus manos bajo su camisa roja y cuando él termino de quitarle la blusa ella no perdió tiempo en pasar la camisa sobre su cabeza dejándolo también a él expuesto.

Syd no podía dejar de mirarlo; su pecho desnudo formado por músculos por las largas horas de entrenamiento, su cabello corto ligeramente alborotado y sus misteriosos ojos azules brillando en la oscuridad.

Estaba tan ensimismada con la imagen de aquel hombre, que no se daba cuenta de la forma en que él la miraba.

Le parecía hermosa, ya se lo había dicho, pero ahora... sus hombros desnudos lo invitaban a estrecharla con todas sus fuerzas, sentir la suavidad de su delicada piel.

Recuperando un poco el control volvió a continuar con lo que hacía, volvió a besarla esta vez empezando a dar pequeños besos en su rostro y luego bajando por su cuello. Sentía como su cuerpo empezaba a estremecerse por cada caricia que él le daba, bajo hasta la parte baja de su vientre y con mucho cuidado empezó a abrir el botón del pantalón y cuando lo estuvo abierto empezó a quitárselo con suma delicadeza. Ella estaba perdida en las sensaciones en que él la estaba llevando a conocer, esas que no había sentido nunca.

El volvió a mirar su rostro, perfecta se dijo perfecta para él, el sostén cubriendo sus hermosos senos, los mismos que quería volver a tocar y la pequeña pantaletas cubriendo su objetivo final, la gloria.

Quería recorrerla de pies a cabeza, la quería toda para él, porque Syd era de él... solo para él.

Pero lo más irresistible de esa belleza temblando en su cama de placer, era su boquita entreabierta, que lo invitaba a besarla y no dejarla jamás.

Sky no pudo contenerse más y de rodillas sobre la cama, abrazó a la joven de largos cabellos dorados, acariciándola con tranquila suavidad, besando sus hombros mientras se deshacía del resto de sus ropas... las de él aun dejándola a ella con sus pantaletas.

\- Eres muy bella – le dijo en un susurro cerca de su oído, haciendo que ella se estremeciera entre sus brazos.

Un beso surgió entre los amantes, mientras tanto, Sky no paraba de tocarla de esa manera, se negaba a hacerlo, le gustaban sus pechos, los pequeños y ahora duros pezones rosa claro bajo el tacto de sus grandes manos que los cubrían sin ningún problema.

Débiles gemidos comenzaron a llenar la habitación, era Syd que ya no podía acallar el delicado placer que la recorría, pues parecía que las manos del Ranger rojo no podían quedarse quietas en un solo lugar y se deslizaban ansiosas por todo el cuerpo de la chica, recorriéndole las piernas, moldeando su pequeña cintura o subiendo y bajando por su blanca espalda. Enredándose en sus largos cabellos de vez en cuando.

Una de las traviesas manos del joven volvió a deslizarse hasta más abajo del vientre de la rubia, que agradada le besaba el cuello paseando su lengua por aquí y allá. Lentamente introdujo su mano entre las piernas de la joven congelándola en el momento, siguió moviendo su mano hasta encontrar el inicio de sus braguitas introdujo un dedo encontrando el punto del placer de su compañera, lo acaricio levemente, haciéndola gemir un poco más fuerte, antes de sacar la mano de las pantaletas de Syd, llevándose el dedo a la boca. Mojándolo con su saliva, bajo la atenta mirada de la rubia.

Una sonrisa medio perversa, medio traviesa, adornaba el agraciado rostro de Sky, Syd observo como volvía lentamente la mano hacia abajo y trago pesado.

Gimió al sentir como la acariciaba, y se abrazaba a su cuello, mientras Sky la sujeto de su cintura mientras el continuaba su labor, ella sentía el dedo del joven entrar constantemente haciéndola perder la cabeza, escuchando sus jadeos mientras se entremezclaban con los de Sky.

Lo beso nuevamente, introduciendo su lengua dentro de la cálida cavidad. Mientras soltaba sus manos del cuello de su amante, deslizándolas hacia el bóxer de este, lo acaricio por encima de la ropa, sintiendo la excitación de su novio, su prometido, su futuro, mientras seguían besándose y su respiración se volvía más irregular.

Introdujo sus manos dentro de la prenda, sintiendo la suavidad de la piel en esa zona, y volvió a gemir al sentir como la velocidad con que Sky la penetraba aumentaba, volviéndose a su vez más fuerte.

La rubia empezó a sentir una extraña sensación en la parte baja del cuerpo, soltó un jadeo y detuvo la mano del joven, que la miro con una extraña expresión en el rostro, que ignoro totalmente, separo su cuerpo un poco del de él y sin mirarlo para que no viera su sonrojo le bajo la ropa interior primero a él, para luego ella quitarse la suya propia bueno lo que quedaba.

Se desprendió el sostén negro que aun tenia puesto y tomo las manos de él y las dirigió hacia sus pechos.

\- Continua – fue lo único que dijo bajo la atenta mirada de su prometido.

Sky volvió a acariciarlos lentamente, beso a la joven Ranger rosa en su cuello y deslizo su lengua hacia abajo, entre el valle de los blancos pechos de su prometida, que soltó un pequeño suspiro, por sus caricias.

La tomo de la cintura y la volvió a recostar sobre la cama, estaba perdiendo el control, mientras se acomodaba sobre ella bajo su atenta mirada, esa que le decía que la hiciera suya, que ya era suya desde que lo conoció. Volvió a lo que hacía acaricio los pechos de la joven rubia, mientras volvía a escuchar sus leves jadeos, bajó la cabeza y tomó un pezón con la boca, succionándolo levemente, para después acariciarlo con su lengua, mientras con una mano acariciaba al otro pezón. Su mano libre volvió a dirigirse hacia la entrepierna de la joven e introdujo dos dedos dentro de la ya húmeda cavidad, haciendo que a Syd le temblaran las piernas y que le fuera imposible detener los fuertes gemidos que escapaban de su boca.

Se colocó entre las piernas de la joven y siguió con su juego, succionando ahora el otro pecho de la chica, sin dejar la labor que tenían sus manos.

Syd gemía sumamente agradada por las caricias de Sky, deslizo sus suaves manos hasta encontrar la dura erección del joven y lo sujeto delicadamente, empezando un movimiento lento, deslizando sus manos por toda la extensión del miembro a veces lento y a veces más rápido.

De repente sintió una oleada de escalofríos que le recorrieron todo el cuerpo intensamente, haciendo que se olvidara de quien era y donde estaba, llevándola al paraíso, arqueando la espalda soltó un grito, y se dejó envolver totalmente por la sensación de placer que había recorrido su cuerpo.

Mantuvo los ojos cerrados un momento. Mientras el cuerpo de su prometida volvía a relajarse y retiro la mano deslizándola por las hermosas piernas de su Syd. Suya y solo suya.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos se encontró con los hermosos ojos azules de Sky, azul con azul se miraban con amor, ternura, deseo...una leve sonrisa adornaba su rostro ella también sonrió, él le dio un casto beso en la frente, para después repartir delicados besos por todo su rostro, haciendo que la sonrisa de su prometida creciera un poco más.

Le quito lo único que le quedaba de ropa y volvió a aventarla muy lejos, tomo a la rubia por los tobillos, separándole las piernas totalmente ansioso, coloco una de sus piernas sobre su hombro y acerco su hombría a la intimidad de la rubia, deslizándola de arriba hacia abajo. Mientras un escalofrió le recorría la medula espinal.

Ya no soportaba más porque la torturaba de esa forma, y fue ella quien termino con ese sensual movimiento, acercando sus caderas al encuentro de él, haciendo que la penetrara lenta y deliciosamente, soltó un sonoro gemido al sentirse llena, mientras se acostumbraba a la sensación de tenerlo dentro de ella.

Sky apretaba los dientes fuertemente no quería lastimarla estaba ansioso y no quería perder el control y hacerle daño sabía que no había estado con nadie, ella se lo había dicho desde que habían comenzado a salir así que mientras se adentraba todo lo que podía en su prometida lo hacía despacio, cuando estuvo totalmente dentro, empezó con un pequeño vaivén, la beso pero su irregular respiración hizo imposible mantener el beso más de unos pocos segundos, levanto la otra pierna de Syd y la coloco sobre su otro hombro, haciendo que pudiera penetrarla más profundamente.

Ahí...las penetraciones iban aumentando a cada momento en intensidad y fuerza, haciendo más imposible aun intentar contener los gemidos que salían de la boca de ambos, el interior de Syd era cálido y húmedo, haciendo que una sonrisa de felicidad se le escapara de los labios, mientras seguía entrando en ella más rápidamente. Sentía como el interior de su prometida volvía a ponerse tenso, pero antes de volver a tener un orgasmo Syd lo detuvo.

\- Sky ... - su nombre fue pronunciado entre gemidos, una y otra vez.

Con el cuerpo perlado de sudor, Syd apoyo esforzadamente las manos en la cama, bajando lentamente las piernas de los hombros de Sky, lo empujo suavemente haciendo que este quedara acostado ahora sobre la cama, mientras la mirada que le daba estaba llena de deseo, deslizo las manos suavemente por el marcado pecho y se sentó a horcajadas sobre él y volvió a dirigir el miembro de Sky hacia ella, ahora se adentraba en ella más fácil gracias a la humedad de su cuerpo.

Soltó un fuerte gemido mientras iniciaba un rápido movimiento de cadera, haciendo que Sky cerrara los ojos y la tomara de la cintura, para guiarla como más le gustaba, levanto la mitad de su cuerpo de la cama y la abrazo cuando sintió como volvía a contraerse el interior de ella.

Mientras Syd volvía a sentir ese mar de sensaciones, Sky levanto las caderas, sintiendo como su propio orgasmo lo hacía perder la noción de lo que era real o no, apretó los dientes, restregando su pelvis contra la de ella, dejando que su esencia llenara el interior de su amante, su esposa, su prometida, su futuro, su mujer ya que ahora si podía decirlo con toda libertad suya, su Syd.

Ella cayó sobre su pecho, completamente agotados se tumbaron en silencio, podía sentir como Sídney recuperaba lentamente el ritmo de su respiración, mientras él le masajeaba la espalda suavemente, aún estaba dentro de ella y se sentía tan bien.

La miro y vio que estaba a punto de quedarse dormida y sonrió, le movió el cabello hacia un lado, para ver uno de sus delicados hombros y la sensual curva de su cuello, mientras ella solo cerraba los ojos. Masajeo su hombro con la yema de los dedos.

\- Hermosa... te amo - y beso su frente.

\- Mmm – fue lo único que salió de sus labios.

Ya había caído en los brazos de Morfeo, él solo sonrió y cerca de su oído murmuro "Eres mía" sintió como el cuerpo de la joven respondía a ese simple murmullo y sonrió. La estrecho más a su cuerpo y se dispuso a dormir también, sin notar la hermosa sonrisa que aparecía en los labios de la Joven Ranger.

"Y tú eres mío"

FIN

Review, porfis

Espero que les guste

Nos vemos en las estrellas


End file.
